doctor_craftyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Crafty (series)
Dr. Crafty (stylised as Dr Crafty) is an art streaming web series created and hosted by British-American YouTuber and character artist Alexander Tansley, premiering on Youtube on May 24th, 2017. Format The show is hosted by Dr. Crafty and his assistant, a Frankenstein styled monster, Nurse Worse. In each episode, the duo draw pictures ranging from personal pics, commissions, themed months, or those related to an ongoing story. Characters Crafty Crew *Dr. Crafty (Alexander Tansley) - A comedic mad scientist and artist. He is the main character and host of the series. *Nurse Greta Worse (Corinne "Megami33" Sudberg) - A patchwork nurse who acts as Crafty's assistant. *Pepper the Octo-Chef (Katy Johnson) - A shy, sweet, octopus girl who works as the castle's chef. **Pickles the Sea Cucumber - Pepper's pet sea cucumber. He communicates through blowing raspberries. *Messibelle (ToxicSoul77]) - a flirty, excitable slime girl who works as Crafty's maid. *Madame Crystelle (Inrezairo) - a mysterious fortuneteller spirit who resides in Crafty's Closet. Antagonists * Disgustilda (Alexander Tansley) - An ugly woman (who may or not be a human) which seeks to take over the world. *Dr. Mindstein (Olivia Steele) - A mysterious mad scientist set to appear in the second half of season three. *Screw (VanityPride) - Mindstein's assistant. Supporting Characters *Goozie - A huge slime-monster, Nurse's pet *Sasha (Allison Seils) - A mysterious, eldritch woman, and love interest of Crafty's past that saved his life. *Jedah Dohma (Devan Tyler Fultz) - an attorney that makes life a living hell *Serena - A moth fairy who works as the secretary, and has a (one-sided) crush on Messibelle. Guest Characters *Kitsunehawk - A Youtube personality and gaming historian. *Trickywi - A hooded Sylveon who hosts a Pokemon Fusion based channel. *Darksilvania - A fellow artist who co-hosts the show during Fakemon Month. *Professor Merry (Miss Nightmare) - A fellow mad scientist and artist. *Linkara - A comic book reviewer whom Crafty makes title cards for. Episodes Season One Season Two Season Three Misc. Gallery Images Tansley_poster.png|Season One Poster background 2.jpg|Season Three Poster Dr. crafty.png|Dr. Crafty Nurse worse.png|Nurse Worse Pepper.png|Pepper Messible.png|Messibelle Crystelle.png|Madame Crystelle Crafty_height.jpg|Height Chart (Old) Updated_height_chart_with_crystelle.jpg|Height Chart (w/ Madame Crystelle) Updated_height_chart_with_sasha.jpg|Height Chart (w/ Sasha) PBS background.jpg|Background from Season One and Two (© Blue-Paint-Sea) Renovated_lab.jpg|Season Three Background (© Blue-Paint-Sea) Cry_season_three.jpg|Season Three Poster Scream_team.png Videos File:Dr Crafty Intro|Intro File:Dr Crafty! Official Patreon Trailer!|Patreon Trailer File:Dr Crafty! Megacon May 18th 2019 Announcement!|Megacon Announcement Cast *Alexander Tansley - Dr. Crafty, Disgustilda *Corinne "Megami33" Sudberg - Nurse Worse, Princess Mumma *Devan Tyler Fultz - Ed Crafterson *Katy Johnson - Pepper *Kim Gasiciel - Serena, Vinny Crafterson *ToxicSoul77 - Messibelle *"Inrezairo" - Madame Crystelle *Lewis "Linkara" Lauvhag - Sir Waxworth, Himself *PhantomSavage - Junkrat, * Notes/Trivia Spinoffs *''Crafty's Chara-Cafe'' *''Crafty's Top Ten Tub '' *''Crafty's Questionable Qloset'' External Links *Official Youtube Page *Official Deviantart Page *Patreon Account *Teepublic Page *TV Tropes Page *Twitter Feed *Picarto Stream *Newgrounds Account Category:Browse Category:Dr. Crafty Category:Dr. Crafty (character) Category:Dr. Crafty (series) Category:Dr. Crafty (Show) Category:Nurse Worse Category:Series Category:Web Series